Mario Kart Fueled/Courses
This is the Mario Kart Fueled course list. Mushroom Cup Cloverleaf Circuit Cloverleaf Circuit is an updated version of Figure 8 Circuit on the DS, but with a cloverleaf. Fire Fields Fire Fields takes place in a field filled with Fire Flowers in their natural habitat. Obstacles include a rotating Firebar, Fire Flowers hitting you with fireballs, and a glide over a small lava river. Despite this, the track is still supposed to be easy. Galaxy Avenue Galaxy Avenue is a Baby Park-style track taking place on strip of road in space shaped like a U. This road wraps around at the end, making you go back on the bottom of the road. You wrap around again back at the beginning, and cross the finish line. There are 5 laps in this track, much like DS Baby Park. Sidestepper Kingdom This track starts in a beach filled with Sidesteppers, where, after a few turns, you go enter a sandcastle. You go up the wall and glide into an underwater path with Clampies holding Item Boxes and Coins. You then go up a plank onto a Huckit Crab's ship, and get launched from a cannon back onto the beach. Flower Cup Mushroom Resort Mushroom Resort takes place in a hotel. You start outside, where you go in via automatic door. You then enter the lobby. The track splits around the front desk and merges after you pass it. You then go up a spiral staircase, or, if you want, you can take the elevator, which moves fast, but you sometimes have to wait for it. After that, you go into a corridor, where the floor is slow carpet, encouraging you to go up the walls. After that, you pass a pair of double doors where the floor is missing, forcing you up the walls. After that, you go into a hotel room, where you must avoid luggage karts that act like the cars in Coconut Mall. You then glide down, and make a right turn toward the pool.You can get on a circular noodle, but if you fall off, you go in the water. You then make a turn towards the finish. Due to its length, it only has 2 laps. Mario Circuit Mario Circuit takes place in Toad Town, with the layout much like GCN Luigi Circuit, only the first wide turn is an aniti-gravity section spiraling up the walls of Peach's Castle. You then glide off the walls. You then make another wide turn back to the finish. Toy Plaza Toy Plaza is a track made of toys. You start by crossing 2 train tracks, where a toy version of the Kalimari Desert train rides around the tracks. Next, you bounce on a whopee cushion, and go into a lake made of slime. Then you drive out of the slime on a patth full of anti gravity, before going up a hill with baseballs falling like boulders. Then, you go onto a section with Monty Moles whacking you with hammers. After that, you cross the finish line. Luigi Sewers Like GBA Luigi Circuit, Luigi Sewers starts in the rain. Then, after the first turn, go into a pipe with Koopa Cape-esque rapids that spiral downward. After the spiral, you encounter an fork in the road where there are synchronized pipes spraying water on either side. You then enter an underwater area with rainwater, spinning wrenches and Buzzy Beetles, and then get launched upwards to a pipe cannon (like in GCN Rainbow Road) and start gliding when when you leave the cannon. There is a ring, held above the finish line, that expands your gliding time. Bomb Cup DK Plunge DK Plunge is a DK track taking place in a giant water park. In it, the cannon moves, so you can find yourself taking 1 of 3 paths, one is an underwater Warp Pipe with Goombas (which is the most direct), and 2 have rapids and a lot of anti-gravity. Afterwards, you glide down where all 3 merge into one path, and take you back to the finish. Moo Moo Barnyard It starts out like all Moo Moo tracks before this: a very easy track with cows and Monty Moles. You then go into a barnyard where you can drive up the walls. You then enter a mole hill with Monty Moles that only jump. After leaving through a mole hill cannon, you enter a giant bucket of milk that acts like water. After exiting, you find yourself going under a bridge and back to the start. Peach Market This track takes place in a supermarket. You start in the parking lot, where you enter through an escalator into the produce section. The produce section has fruits and vegetables with eyes, as an homage to most power-ups. After that, you go through the meat section with signs such as "Ground Goomba" and "Monty Steak". You then go through a walk-in freezer to get to the dessert section and, after you get there, go back on a road on the ceiling. Then you glide down to the parking lot and finish. Like Mushroom Resort, this track is 2 laps long. Acorn Treetop Acorn Treetop starts out in a field, where Waddlewings throw acorns at you. You then go up a giant tree trunk, and then into the canopy where you can find a giant Super Acorn spinning like a top, bouncing off walls. The track then splits into 2 logs that twist crazily. Then, the logs merge again, and you glide back down to the field while avoiding Waddlewings. You then cross the finish. Star Cup Wario Landfill Wario Landfill takes place in a landfill. There are trash cans littered around that release Bananas when you hit them. There is also trash that makes you go slow, like mud. You later travel into a dumpster-like tunnel that leads into an anti-gravity section where you drive on the ceiling over an incinerator. There, you glide into the finish. Dry Dry Canyon Dry Dry Canyon starts in a canyon, where you can fall off on your left. It then goes into a cave filled with holes on the track where your kart can fall in. You then glide out of the cave into the canyon, where you go into some rapids, like Koopa Cape, and into a lake underwater. You then drive up the wall of the canyon to the finish. Mushroom Mountains Basically a remake of Mushroom Gorge based loosely on the Mario Kart Wii Custom Track Mushroom Peaks. After the starting line, you go on 1 mushroom, and then into a section with many. You then go into a section where you must use giant yellow mushrooms with a huge bounce to reach higher and higher mushrooms, and then glide down to the track using a giant blue mushroom. After that, you drive into a cave, where there is a mushroom bigger than the others you jump on repeatedly while making a turn and then you go out of the cave. You cross the finish line after this. Collision Carway Collision Carway is a basic "city track" that is shaped like a figure-8. At the intersection, the cars can collide and explode. Also, trucks contain items such as Mushrooms and Bananas, which fall out upon explosion. In addition, there are sports cars that slowly speed up, promoting collision. Bomb cars are absent. There are a lot of cars to begin with, but there are less and less as the race goes on, due to the collisions, although some cars come onto the track through 2 enterances. Special Cup Piranha Plant Maze Piranha Plant Maze takes place in a hedge maze, which has many paths, dead ends, and Piranha Plants at intersections. It is a lot like Yoshi Valley in a way. Aurora Iceway Aurora Iceway is an icy track taking place on an aurora, looking much like Wii's Rainbow Road, with holes and ripples and such. It also has a lot of anti-gravity. Halfway through the track, you get launched to an icy plain by a Launch Star, where you go into an underwater cave. After that, the aurora pathway returns and spirals upwards around a giant ice spike. You then cross the finish line. Bowser's Castle Bowser's Castle is now a huge area where you get to explore all the rooms of the castle on 3 different floors. It starts with a gliding ramp that can take you to either the 1st or 2nd floor. The 2nd floor has more direct paths, but you can fall into the 1st floor. If you fall off the 1st floor, you go into a blood-filled basement. This basement is the least direct area. Each floor also has a part of a Bowser robot to avoid, the feet, the fists, and the head respectively. Rainbow Road Unlike other Rainbow Roads, this one takes place in the sky. It has a lot of anti-gravity, ripples and holes. In the middle of the track, you drive around the sun, bouncing on clouds. This sun is the Angry Sun, who spits Podoboos onto some of the clouds. At the end, you glide around pots of gold that spew Coins. Shell Cup 3DS Mario Circuit Like Daisy Hills, Sunset Wilds, DS Mario Circuit, Wario Shipyard, Dolphin Shoals and DS Bowser Castle, this track remains unchanged. GBA Cheese Land Here, you drive on a very creamy cheese where when you drive, you leave marks that alter the track. Shells and Bob-ombs also do this, shells leaving a pathway, and Bob-ombs leaving a giant crater. These markings heal after 1 minute. On the edges, the cheese pillars are replaced with craters to trick off of, the cheese planet in the background is now the Earth, and the jump pads are now cheese wedge gliding ramps. 8 Sweet Sweet Canyon There are now lollipops swinging like pendulums while driving around the cake. GCN Mushroom Bridge The bridge shortcut is back, along with the pipe shortcut which now is a gliding section. The mushroom cars, wiggler buses and bomb cars return, as well as the sports cars from Collision Carway and the gliding trucks from MK8's version of Toad's Turnpike. You can also now drive on the walls in the tunnels. Banana Cup N64 Kalimari Desert The visuals have been completely reworked, so that it's more like an Egyptian desert. The train returns, but decorated with Egyptian symbols and such and made of sandstone. The gliding ramp from MK7 reappears, but it is a slanted pillar. You can drive in the train tunnels again, where you will find Egyptian markings. 3DS Daisy Hills Like 3DS Mario Circuit, DS Mario Circuit, Sunset Wilds, Wario Shipyard, Dolphin Shoals and DS Bowser Castle, this track remains unchanged. SNES Koopa Beach 1 You can now drive underwater, though it is full of holes. 8 Shy Guy Falls There are now minecarts driving around on the rocky section, which come and go from cave enterances. Also, on the 1st waterfall, Item Boxes fall with the dash pads. Leaf Cup DS Mario Circuit Like 3DS Mario Circuit, Daisy Hills, Sunset Wilds, Wario Shipyard, Dolphin Shoals and DS Bowser Castle, this track remains unchanged. GBA Sunset Wilds Like 3DS Mario Circuit, Sweet Sweet Canyon, Daisy Hills, Wario Shipyard, Dolphin Shoals and DS Bowser Castle, this track remains unchanged. N64 Wario Stadium You can now drive on some walls (the ones with Wario's face all over them). In the part with bumps in the track, it is now a part where you have to dodge mud by hitting the bumps with Dash Panels on them, like DS Wario Stadium. There is no mud anywhere else, though. The final jump is a gliding section, where you have to avoid flaming hoops. Wii Wario's Gold Mine There is now a lot of anti-gravity on this course. Also, the shortcut is now a gliding section. Bullet Cup 3DS Wario Shipyard Like 3DS Mario Circuit, Daisy Hills, DS Mario Circuit, Sunset Wilds, Dolphin Shoals and DS Bowser Castle, this track remains unchanged. 8 Dolphin Shoals Like 3DS Mario Circuit, Daisy Hills, DS Mario Circuit, Sunset Wilds, Wario Shipyard and DS Bowser Castle, this track remains unchanged. Wii Dry Dry Ruins The bridge is removed, adding an underwater section. Instead of having a halfpipe in the temple, you go onto the walls. You then glide out of the temple instead of a big jump. There is a bridge suspended over the desert, that you also have to avoid falling off of. The music is now a combined music between both the outside and inside tunes. DS Bowser Castle Like 3DS Mario Circuit, Daisy Hills, DS Mario Circuit, Sunset Wilds, Wario Shipyard and Dolphin Shoals, this track remains unchanged. Lightning Cup GBA Ribbon Road This track now takes place in the sky, with barely any guardrails except for those rainbow-colored blocks. There is also a lot of anti-gravity. GCN Wario Colosseum There is now a lot of anti-gravity, as well as the 2 big jumps being gliding sections. Also, on the 2nd jump, if you glide high enough, you can go on the roof of the part that follows. 8 Bowser's Castle Now, there are Thwomps added to this course. The Bowser robot also spits explosive meteors onto the paths around him along with punching the dash panels. 3DS Rainbow Road When you get to the rings of Saturn, they will be vertically tilted. Also, there is a shortcut that allows you to ride the turning tunnel, like in 3DS Bowser's Castle. New Battle Arenas Block Square Block Square is a large, open city made of blocks. Blocky cars drive around the streets, you can drive up and on blocky skyscrapers, and there is a fountain which contains blocky water. Kritter Creek Kritter Creek takes place in a creek that has many nooks and crannies, but is still small. On the swampy area surrounding it, there are Klaptraps that contain the only item boxes, but sometimes snap shut. Wii U This is a basic track shaped like the Wii U gamepad. Nothing much. Planet Puzzle This arena is a flat surface made of different tiles. These tiles rearrange themselves sometimes, forcing every player to stand still while this happens. King Cabin This arena takes place in a giant house that has a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a bathroom. It is full of hiding places. Retro Battle Arenas GBA Battle Course 4 You can now drive in the pools. GCN Nintendo GameCube Like 3DS Sherbet Rink, this arena is the same. DS Tart Top You can now drive around the crust of the tart. Wii Delfino Pier You can drive underwater, but otherwise it is unchanged. 3DS Sherbet Rink Like GCN Nintendo GameCube, this arena is the same. Category:Subpages Category:Lists Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games